


six times Akashi found happiness

by YouarethereasonIwrite



Series: Akkr Lesbian Mom AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adoption, Attempt at Humor, Child Abandonment, Children, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Child Abuse, Rule 63, Slurs, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouarethereasonIwrite/pseuds/YouarethereasonIwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seiya really needed a break from work. What better than five broken children to keep her company?</p>
            </blockquote>





	six times Akashi found happiness

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd as usual, abuse mention, me not knowing how the fuck rings and adoption works, and a bit of ooc for characters whoops oh and a slur used against gay ppl so be careful gays
> 
> I'M ALLLIVIIVIEIEAIJFDLFJ; ahahhaa no i'm not im about to die bc i've been typing this fanfic for the past 8 hours and i still didn't manage to make it in time for Akashi's birthday : ( I'm a sad noodle
> 
> Well, anyway, happy birthday Akashi Seijuurou! Be strong you red jello lol i tried w/ this fanfic guys, i really tried. 
> 
> akkr as lesbian moms god bless :') (we need more lesbian aus guys com e on )
> 
> this is just a oneshot btw to a part of a series and yet i still fucked up and made this so fucking long. like it's like 25 pages long hahaha rip

 

 

“Tetsuna, what is _that?”_ Akashi Seiya asked, her lip curling in mild disgust as she regarded the little gremlin holding onto her Tetsuna. Said blue haired female frowned slightly at her girlfriend, who shot back an even look that would usually have Tetsuna smiling at. However, the _thing_ in Tetsuna’s lap stirred and Akashi’s beloved girlfriend switched her gaze back to the tiny child snuggling into her chest.

“Tetsu…” The little navy haired boy complained, yawning cutely as he used one of his balled up fists--that wasn’t clinging onto the short girl--to rub at his shining midnight eyes. Tetsuna bit her lip to refrain from squealing at the adorable action.

“Again, _who_ is that child?” Seiya gracefully walked over to Tetsuna before settling down close enough to be in contact with Tetsuna but far enough so that the little boy would not be touching her. Tetsuna hummed, stroking the little boy’s hair as he began drowsily blinking himself back to sleep.

“His name is Aomine Daiki.” Seiya’s eye twitched.

“And?” She demanded, an unspoken, _“why is he here?”_ drifting in the air. Tetsuna shot a hard glare back to Seiya. Her motherly instincts were taking over her usual monotone self and she refused to allow her stubborn girlfriend who so happened to not like “snotty brats” (according to her) ruin this chance for Tetsuna to take care of one herself. Besides, Seiya was a bit of a brat herself at times and always demanded for her lover’s attention (like right now). Tetsuna sighed, smoothing the unruly midnight bangs out of Daiki’s hair.

“He was abandoned, Sei-chan.” Tetsuna fixed a small puppy pout on her face, her plump lower lip enveloping around the top one. She knew Seiya wouldn’t be able to resist her “adorable pleading face”, especially during the bitter winds of December when Seiya’s intolerance to freezing tundras would cause her to snuggle up to Tetsuna wherever, whenever. The redhead sighed, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. Admittedly, the thought of Tetsuna curled around a tiny baby and staring up at Seiya with fond, loving eyes sounded much more appealing now that she watched the little boy snore.

“Fine.” She pretended to dislike the idea of taking care of the navy haired boy. However, Tetsuna could read right through her with bemused eyes and a half smile growing on her face. Seiya huffed and allowed the blue haired woman to slide her head over onto the taller woman’s shoulder. They cuddled with warm hearts and sweet smiles around the fireplace. Seiya was beginning to like this idea.

That is, until the gremlin woke up, stared Seiya right in the face, and blew a raspberry at her. She glared openly at him. Even more so when the perverted little boy had the audacity to snuggle further into Tetsuna’s breasts and slyly place a hand over one of them. Seiya was seething at this point.

“I wonder if Daiki-kun needs something to eat?” Tetsuna innocently asked, her low neckline sweater pulling down further at the brat’s eager eyes. Seiya snatched the boy out of her girlfriend’s lap and awkwardly hovered him in the air. Tetsuna blinked.

“I’ll find him something to eat.” Seiya smoothly lied. Daiki glared at her, but smiled jovially back at Tetsuna when her gaze was fixed on him.

“Sei…” Seiya blinked. “You’re holding him wrong.” This was going to be a long day.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Listen here, brat.” Two colorful eyes glared at one another. Seiya wouldn’t back down to a tiny asshole like this boy though, and her heterochromatic eyes glowed ominously in the kitchen’s light. Daiki backed down immediately, fear coursing through his veins as the crazy lady snarled at him.

“If you touch _my_ Tetsuna like that again, I’ll make your life a living hell. Understand?” Daiki numbly nodded. A sickly sweet smile appeared on her face and she smiled with her eyes closed.

“Excellent. I’m glad we could come to an agreement.” She rifled through the refrigerator and reached for a carton of milk. “Now, what do brats like you eat?”

“I’m not a brat!” Daiki puffed out his chest and tried to stand tall to the older woman. She snorted. She was usually “short”, but she was much taller to the little boy since he was only about seven years old.

“You’re still a brat to me, shortie.” Her chest filled with satisfaction at the thought. He would no doubt grow a lot more in his teenager years, but for now, Daiki was still a tiny child compared to her. Or, in other words, she was happy she was able to beat a little kid in height.

“Shut up, grandma!” A vein popped. Both eyes were back to narrowed slits as lips curled back into growls. Before they could begin launching any available kitchen utensil in their reach, a sweet voice called out to them.

“Are you two still looking for food? I can make something.” Seiya instantly paled. Tetsuna wasn’t a bad cook per say, but the shorter woman couldn’t cook anything past a boiled egg. Daiki noticed her paling and instantly started laughing boisterously.

“Shut up!” Seiya hissed, clamping a pale hand over the child’s mouth. “No, dear! You just stay there!”

“...Alright.” Seiya sighed a deep breath of relief. “Would you like some help?” Only for the relief to spike back into anxiety when Tetsuna’s stubborn voice persisted.

“No, no! Just stay there, love! I don’t want you to--eek!” Seiya wrenched her hand away from the disgusting boy. _Did he just--?_ Daiki grinned like the little shit he was. She narrowed her eyes. _He did. I have half a mind to show this peasant where he belongs--_

“Seiya?” Shit. “Is something the matter?” Tetsuna sounded genuinely worried. The redhead threw another hard glare at the boy sticking out his tongue at her.

“I’m perfectly fine.” She grit her teeth as she tried to sound convincing. “I just nearly cut myself on the knife.”

“If you say so.” Seiya nodded as she heard the television fill in the blank noise from the living room. Her girlfriend was probably going to watch kittens frolicking in the spring grass or some cute animal doing some cute thing that would cause the viewers’ hearts to melt. Seiya snorted before averting her attention back to the brat. He looked less like a shit and more like a hungry brat.

“Look, kid.” She crossed her arms in a serious manner. “You don’t seem to like me, and frankly enough, I think you’re just an obnoxious brat who deserves to be disciplined. However, I’ll willing to compromise with you for the sake of my lover, Tetsuna.” She emphasized on the word “lover”. Daiki nodded as he picked his nose. Seiya cringed. Children really were disgusting.

“Got it, old fart.” A twitch. “What does com-pree-miss mean?”

“It means to agree on something.”

“Oh. Make me some food; I’m hungry.” Seiya really wished she could strangle this kid.

“If you’re not polite, I could just starve you.” She mused aloud, earning her a snort and an unbelieving look from Daiki.

“Yeah, right. I could just cry and Tetsu’ll be mad at you!” He pointed gleefully at her with a chubby finger. Seiya inwardly began sweating nervously. The last time Tetsuna was truly upset with her involved three months of abstinence, two weeks of lack of body contact, and a possibly _amazin_ _g_ session full of wild, wild sex. On the upside, the distance between the two caused Tetsuna to strap Seiya to the bed and do _wonderful_ things to each other. On the downside, the distance between the couple drove Seiya absolutely _insane._ She needed her daily cuddles with her girlfriend a day or she would just die!

“Then you’ll just suffer with Tetsuna’s atrocious cooking.” Daiki blinked at another “adult” word. Seiya sighed. “It means disgusting.”

“Nu-uh! I don’t believe you!” Seiya shrugged. His loss, after all. A gleeful smile suddenly shadowed over her face at the thought of Tetsuna’s awful cooking possibly knocking the little bugger out, maybe even murdering the annoying baby! She mentally cackled.

“I suppose Tetsuna cooking for you has its own merits.” Seiya flashed Daiki an innocent smile. He instantly stepped backwards at the insane gleam in the mismatched eyes. “I”ll go get her to cook for you now, Daiki. How’s that?” Daiki gulped.

“Y-Yeah! Go get her!” Seiya nearly purred at the words. Daiki didn’t know what it meant to fear something until noting how dangerously sadistic the woman seemed. Seiya was skipping out the door, completely out of her character as she called for the lovely sky blue haired woman. When she walked in, as elegant and beautiful as any girl Daiki has ever seen, the little boy felt immensely better than before. Seiya stuck to the angel like glue, however, and the navy haired boy pouted. He wanted to hold Tetsuna like that too!

“I’m afraid I don’t know much about children, my love.” Seiya nuzzled against the warm body of her lover’s, a pleased grin on her face. “It would be much more beneficial for you to cook for the boy, wouldn’t you agree?” Tetsuna hummed. It was always a good sign. The puzzle pieces began to fit perfectly as the shorter girl nodded, adoration clear in her sky blue eyes as she stared at Daiki.

Seiya’s blood boiled, but she continued to smile nonetheless. “Lovely. I already ate, so I’ll be off to the bathroom.” She nibbled at Tetsuna’s reddening ear, a possessive gleam in her eyes as a small huff only heard by her escaped from Tetsuna’s pretty pink lips. She chuckled, a million thoughts and simulations running through her mind. The thought of a pretty, flushed, and utterly wrecked Tetsuna pleased her to no end.

“Go take a shower, Sei.” It was more of a demand, but Seiya knew Tetsuna was only saying that before the situation became rated R for sexual nudity. Honestly, the redhead wouldn’t mind taking Tetsuna right against the kitchen counter. Her lovely girlfriend would avoid the counter like the plague afterwards with crimson dyed on her cheeks, and Seiya loved the idea of it. Sadly, Daiki was still in the kitchen. And as much as she disliked the little boy, she wasn’t cruel enough (or crazy enough) to subject the other in an early “birds and the bees” talk with actions from her and her girlfriend. Actually, it was quite nasty to even think about it.

So, Seiya shot a warning glare at Daiki, pecked Tetsuna with a little more force and tongue than necessary, and escaped the beginnings of a horror movie in the kitchen to the much safer bathroom. As she walked away, she heard a quick conversation with Daiki and Tetsuna that summed up Tetsuna’s cooking skills in a few sentences.

“Tetsu, what’cha making?”

“Macaroni and cheese. Or would you prefer a sandwich?”

“I like mac and cheese.” Seiya imagined the little boy shrugging. “Wait, why are you putting cinnamon in there? Isn’t that stuff sweet?”

“No, it brings out the flavor.”

“Oh, okay.” A beat of silence. Seiya snickered to herself. “Is the water supposed to be doing that?”

“Yes, Daiki-kun. I know what I’m doing.” A hint of annoyance from Tetsuna. Seiya was literally dying in the middle of the hallway. She quickly grabbed a clean towel from the nearby closet and shut the bathroom door behind her after entering the holy place. As she started the water, she began to cackle.

“WHY ARE YOU ADDING WINE IN THERE?” Seiya shook her head, humming a soft tune as she scrubbed her mid length scarlet hair with sweet cinnamon shampoo. The thought of the incident beforehand caused her to open her mouth to laugh, only to choke on the heated water above and nearly die from drowning. It was so worth it though.

A pot hit harshly against the wall. “PUT OUT THE FIRE, TETSU! PUT OUT THE FIRE!” Seiya grinned. She washed out the stinging shampoo in her eye and calmly applied conditioner afterwards. Another loud noise from the kitchen alerted her of the mishap going on in the kitchen. She ignored most of it in favor of slathering herself up with the strawberry soap she recently bought. If vanilla was Tetsuna’s favorite soap flavor (or really, flavor in general), then strawberry was Seiya’s favorite scent/flavor.

“PLEASE STOP!”

A few muffled words was all Seiya could make out, but she was positive she heard, “I have everything under control, Daiki-kun.” Seiya snorted. Her girlfriend was usually composed enough to “have everything under control”, but when it came to cooking, Tetsuna was utterly hopeless. Maybe it was the fact that Tetsuna had little patience in regards to simple things like cooking. Or maybe it was the lack of parenting from her mother and father who were never at home. Hell, Seiya would believe it if Tetsuna said she was a different life form from a different planet and she wasn’t able to cook because of that.

Seiya rolled her eyes fondly as she shut the water off. At this point, frantic screams from Daiki were much louder and Tetsuna’s usually quiet face was beginning to chip away. Seiya quickly toweled herself off. The redhead unlocked the door, exited the bathroom, ignored the unnatural sounds of cooking from the kitchen, and retreated to her shared room with Tetsuna all under five seconds. It was amazing what Tetsuna’s cooking could do to liven up the holiday cheer.

Seiya changed into her matching couple pajamas with Tetsuna’s (hers was a light blue while Tetsuna wore the red one) and combed out her wet hair. After smoothing out the knots in her hair, Seiya hung her towel over an armchair for it to dry and walked calmly back into the loudly beeping living room and kitchen. Black smoke filtered from the kitchen, and Seiya easily located the fire alarm on the side of the wall and pressed a button for it to stop wailing. She then opened up a few frozen windows to allow the smoky air to leave their house.

When she waltzed into the kitchen, it was like something straight out of a scientific horror scene. On the once pristine white floors, a few black scorch marks stained the clear floors. Pots and pans lay battered on the floor and around the counters, each with an identical scorch mark on the bottom indicating how many times Tetsuna tried to make macaroni and cheese but failed. The flat top stove they recently replaced with a newer one was terrible enough to be replaced once more. And the actual product from the scene? Seiya was about 100000% sure the gunk in the dish was not supposed to be bubbling, charred on the top and gooey at the bottom, and-- _did it just move?_

Daiki looked fearful. His wide eyes were teary as he glanced up to Tetsuna with pleading eyes. Tetsuna didn’t notice (or she ignored it). She smiled at Daiki. Seiya really wished her phone wasn’t dead and currently recharging. The redhead would love to save Daiki’s humorous face on a picture and use it as blackmail against the other. Regardless, Seiya maintained an easy smile as she floated over to Tetsuna and placed her warm hands over the other’s stomach.

“Oh, hello, Sei. Would you like some as well?” Seiya shook her head, containing a snicker when Daiki’s eyes shot up to hers with regret.

“No, dear. I’m quite full. Thank you, my love.” Seiya planted a sweet kiss on her Tetsuna’s cheek. Tetsuna returned the gesture, much to Seiya’s joy and even nuzzled softly against the taller woman’s neck.

“I-I’m not hungry anymore, Tetsu.” Daiki seemed to pale as he glanced one more at “dinner”. However, his treacherous stomach chose that very moment to demand food, the nasty green bowl in front of him be _damned._ Tetsuna rose a delicate eyebrow as if to call out his bullshit. Daiki gulped nervously, eyes flitting for a possible escape route. He suddenly wished someone else picked him up from the streets, someone that wouldn’t poison him with an innocent, pretty smile on her face and the spawn of Satan curled around her body. Seiya glared, as if she read his mind.

“Go on, Daiki-kun.” Tetsuna urged, holding out a spoon for him. Daiki’s body trembled. He really really didn’t want to eat whatever it was in front of him, but Tetsuna was nice enough to help him from the cold streets and even try to cook for him, so he would eat it. Daiki dipped his spoon into the bowl, cringing as a hissing sound was created. Tetsuna didn’t seem to mind or notice, and even Seiya gave him a sympathetic look.

“L-Let’s eat…” He muttered, trying very hard not to gag at the putrid smell emitting from the bowl of doom. He opened his quivering lips, blew on the black coals, and popped the spoon into the mouth. What followed was a sound of pure horror and torture as he spat out the monstrosity, bulging eyes trying to escape his poisoned body, and a cry of disgust and pain from his tiny mouth. Then, after that horrific episode, his tiny body seemed to weigh three tons and he fell onto the floor with a loud thud. Tetsuna gasped as she rushed over to the little boy. Seiya shook her head in half amusement, half empathy. She’s been to the hospital too many times to count, anyway.

“Daiki! Daiki!” Tetsuna placed his head on her lap, her lips and eyes trembling as the little boy moaned in discomfort. Seiya muffled a snicker behind her long sweater sleeve. She found a little pity for Daiki and slid over to the fridge to get the poor boy some water. The redhead poured cold water from the water filter into a little mug and shuffled back over to her distressed girlfriend. A positive beam from Tetsuna caused Seiya to smile crookedly as she handed the mug over to the blue haired female.

“I’ll cook something for him.” Seiya was surprised by her own benevolence, and judging by Tetsuna’s wider doe eyes, so was she. Seiya cleared her throat awkwardly. The little shit may have won her heart over a bit by his “heroic” act in eating Tetsuna’s poisonous cuisine. In her books, it was quite brave and bold for Daiki to eat her girlfriend’s food under the pretense of wanting to keep her happy.

“You should really stop cooking, love.” Seiya stated as she heated up one of the last good pans for a panini. Tetsuna sat at the large dining table with a small pout. Daiki sat on her lap, small snores escaping from his open mouth every other second as he slumbered away.

“I don’t want to give up, though.” Seiya rolled her eyes at her lover’s stubborn attitude. Tetsuna’s defiant will for cooking would literally be the death of the redhead one day. Still, she couldn’t help but find Tetsuna’s attempts at cooking to be endearing. Despite always trying her best at making something in the kitchen, the product would always end up like something from a badly shot 70s scientific horror movie with the aliens popping out of a woman’s pregnant stomach.

“Shall I hire someone for you then?” Tetsuna shook her head. “Tetsuna, you’re not going to improve if you don’t seek out help from others.”

“I don’t want to bother anyone.” Tetsuna argued, and Seiya rolled her eyes. After buttering up two slices of bread, Seiya began grilling one of the slices on the warm pan and pulled out two pieces of ham and slice of cheese from their respective packages. She lay the ingredients on top of the pan, spreading the other slice of bread with Japanese mayonnaise.

“You literally just poisoned a little boy abandoned on the streets.” Seiya deadpanned. Tetsuna huffed indignantly.

“I didn’t mean to.”

“I know you didn’t, dear.” Seiya removed the crispy sandwich from the sizzling pan and flipped it onto the other side for the other slice of bread to become golden brown and delicious. “But, this isn’t the first time your cooking has… Injured someone, and it certainly won’t be the last if you continue to refuse help.” Tetsuna sighed. On her shoulder, the sleeping Daiki’s nose twitched at the mouthwatering smell wafting in the kitchen enticingly.

“Okay.” Tetsuna said in miserable defeat. Seiya switched off the stove, a loving smile on her face as she scraped the sandwich onto a plate for the little boy. The taller woman placed the plate down in front of the love of her life and the bane of her existence.  She smooched Tetsuna on her lips, trying to convey all the adoration and endearment from Seiya to her girlfriend.

“I admire your persistence, Tetsuna. However, you should seek out help if you need it.” Seiya reprimanded her softly, pressing another loving kiss on Tetsuna’s addicting lips. The latter pouted, but she didn’t protest to the sweet kisses from her lover.

“You should as well, Seiya.” Tetsuna breathed around her lips, parting with a small moan as Seiya dove back in to kiss longingly at the warm, wet mouth. Before they could begin reenacting one of Seiya’s darker fantasies, Daiki yawned loudly, alerting the two of his presence. Tetsuna moved away quickly, a dark red hue flushing down her neck to her lovely chest. Seiya’s eyes followed the whole time, and she grinned goofily when Tetsuna pushed her away with a tiny glare. The redhead busied herself with warming up a pot full of milk for Daiki and carefully listened to Tetsuna’s and Daiki’s conversation.

“Good morning, Daiki-kun.” Tetsuna softly spoke. Daiki yawned again, but happiness filled his tiny voice.

“Morning, Tetsu!” His stomach growled viciously, and his next words were sheepish. “Sorry I passed out.” Seiya didn’t want to admit her heart melted a little. Maybe Daiki wasn’t so bad after all.

“It’s alright, Daiki-kun. If anything, it’s my fault for poisoning you.” The blue haired girl sounded so sad, and if Seiya wasn’t warming up milk on their ruined stove, she would have flung herself onto Tetsuna and kissed the pain away. But, her fantasies weren’t always molded into reality, so Seiya swallowed down her desires and continued to stir the liquid.

“It’s okay, Tetsu! No one’s ever cooked anything for me, so I’m happy you did!” And fuck, was this playing with Seiya’s secretly sappy heart strings. Tetsuna sighed happily, a lovely smile no doubt playing on her lips.

“Thank you.” A loud smooch could be heard, followed by a little giggle from the boy. “Seiya made you a sandwich, Daiki-kun.”

“Eh?” He sounded sincerely surprised and he swung his head over to glance at the busy crimson haired woman. Seiya smiled into the pot of milk, mixing in a few dashes of vanilla extract, cinnamon, and spoonfuls of honey into the concoction before turning off the oven. She poured the hot liquid into two large mugs before turning around with a pleasant smile on her face. Daiki eagerly ravished the delicious smelling sandwich in front of him, a few crumbs on his endearingly annoying face. He reluctantly smiled at the redhead, who nodded respectfully in return. Seiya plopped down in the seat next to Tetsuna’s and watched the little boy wolf down the rest of his sandwich. Tetsuna sipped at the drink made by her girlfriend and exchanged a bemused glance with Seiya.

“That was good!” He licked his fingers and blinked owlishly at Seiya. She pushed the cooling mug of milk towards Daiki, who blinked before a small, honest smile curled around his lips. He blew on the hot cup of milk, cradling the hot mug with his tiny hands. And suddenly, he appeared much smaller, a tiny boy instead of the sniveling, prideful brat he seemed to be. Suddenly, his shoulders were little and hunched as his eyes revealed dark blue irises glimmering with desperation for love and awe towards the warm home he was currently staying in. Suddenly, Seiya found herself falling in love with the idea of Daiki as her son.

“Thank you.” He humbly whispered, sipping at the sweet milk. Seiya closed her eyes to will away the tears springing at her eyes. When she reopened them, they were softer and sweeter than the milk Daiki sipped at. His eyes widened. A true smile replaced her constant smirks as she stared at both Tetsuna and Daiki.

“You’re very welcome, love.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Over the next week or so, Seiya became more tolerant towards Daiki and even felt her cold heart beating for his childish antics. She knew Tetsuna had already filled in an adoption form from a child adoption agency the moment she picked up Daiki’s shivering body off of the freezing winter streets. Seiya wasn’t angry from the last minute decision behind her back. If anything, she was slightly grateful for the lively mood she returned to after a long, hard day at work.

After all, working as a CEO for the Akashi Business Enterprise required her to be able to be flexible in schedule and mind. By the end of the day, she was drained and irritated from the incompetent people around her as well as some of the sexist coworkers who whispered degrading things behind her back. She would constantly remind herself again and again that she was working so hard for her family. She was doing it for Tetsuna, and now the addition of Daiki.

One night, she even began to sob softly in the living room, afraid that Tetsuna would awaken from the clutches of her sweet dreams. Seiya had a particularly harsh day with one of her business partners trying to knock her down a peg and walk around the glass of her heart. Secretly, she was not as fearsome as many liked to believe. She worked her ass off in order to prove to a patriarchal Japan, to a man based society, that she as a woman was as capable as any other man in the world. Yet, the businessman was ruthless and relentless in attempting to beat her down to the ground.

It was in the living room where she sobbed until her heart bled out. It was also in the living room where tiny Daiki, loud as he was, quietly listened in on the scarlet haired woman cry. He eventually stepped out of the shadows of the night, the old grandfather clock from Seiya’s deceased mother ringing loudly in the silent living room. Seiya glanced up to the time and instantly noticed a shy Daiki kicking at the floor as he hesitantly stared up at her. She straightened her spine back into a prim and proper pose, much like how her father hounded those skills into her.

“Daiki.” Her voice faltered, but she stared at him with confident eyes. The moonlight and white sky illuminated her tired form from the drawn windows, and Daiki approached her with a grim line as a smile.

“Seiya…” He pat his chubby hand on her knee. She blinked confusingly at him. Daiki huffed before manually crawling up onto her lap, resulting in a stiff Seiya who stared at him with widening eyes. Usually, Daiki would only stay on Tetsuna's lap, sticking out his tongue at a jealous redhead as she glared back at him with playful eyes. This time, however, he lay his head on her heart and clutched his little fists into the fabric of her pajama shirt.

“Are you sad?” He asked, snuggling further into the smell of hot chocolate and cinnamon. Seiya sighed, carding her fingers through his hair like she had seen Tetsuna do.

“Why aren’t you asleep, Daiki?” She asked instead, eyes caught on the gentle swishes of the pendulum in the grandfather clock. Daiki shook his head.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Why’s that, love?” Daiki secretly liked it when Seiya called him with an endearment. Because of his prior life, he never had someone that would brush away his growing bangs from his eyes nor someone to sing him lullabies to sleep like Tetsuna did. He never had a strict, yet loving and kind someone like Seiya, who would call him sweet nicknames and make him his favorite food because she “felt like it”. The dark skinned boy clutched tighter onto the sweater, his little heart beating painfully at the thought of the two angels in his life that were kind to him who held as much sadness as he did.

“It’s dark.” Was all he replied with, but Seiya understood. The darkness of his room reminded him too much of his bleak past, with drunken beatings and abandoned sidewalks where he lay on the dark, cold street with poorly lit lights paving the roads. He was afraid of being cast out again, so he didn’t say another word other than the universal “I’m scared of the dark” from quivering lips of tiny children. His reasoning was deeper than that, but Daiki was a smart child, a child forced to grow up further after being hauled onto the unforgiving streets of life.

“I see.” A beat of silence. “Would you like to sleep with Tetsuna and me?” Daiki blinked away the tears before lifting his head to stare up at the unruly scarlet bedhead and the sleepy eyes of Seiya. He nodded slowly, a small joy in his heart resounding around his chest.

“Okay.” Daiki was lifted up in the air by Seiya, and he held onto her neck with warm hands. They left the silence of the living room, of the loving eyes of Akashi Shiori from a picture atop of the fireplace. As the door closed behind them, the fireplace crackled once, twice, before falling into a deep slumber as well.

And so a slow week went by, and Seiya dove into another week of hard work, and another before it was the middle of her second week that she found another peculiar case. Seiya stared with wide eyes at a long limbed child with droopy lavender eyes and matching, long hair covering over his eyes. The redhead recognized his picture from one of her coworkers, who looked nothing like the tall child, but resembled her coworker greatly in terms of their aura. Seiya walked closer to the lost child, and the little boy spun around to look up at her with lazy eyes.

“Are you Murasakibara Atsushi?” She asked, shifting her briefcase in one hand to the other. She needed to be less regal and strict, and more gentle and quiet like her girlfriend. The redhead was about to ask him the question again when the purple haired boy’s stomach growled quite loudly. Seiya laughed, a kind smile on her face as she knelt down to his height. Even as tall as he was for a six year old, he was still only up to her waist.

“I’m about to go have a cup of coffee. Would you care to join me?” Murasakibara seemed hesitant, but after a warm grin from Seiya, he nodded eagerly. She stood up to her full height, brushing off invisible dust from her knees and sticking her hand out. The child stared at her hand with fascination before shyly holding onto her hand. She smiled.

“Do you like sweets, Murasakibara?” He nodded, staring down at his unravelled shoelaces and dirty green socks. The older woman hummed, staring straight ahead as she strode side by side with the little boy with her head raised high. People parted for her, and the elegant aura around her piqued Murasakibara’s curiosity. However, he didn’t think of much for long as he tripped over his gray shoelaces and began tumbling to the ground. Before he could hit hard against the cement, a warm, gloved hand swooped him up and easily carried him in her arms.

“Careful, Murasakibara.” She warned, but made no move to release him onto the ground. The purple haired boy found he liked being cradled in someone else’s arms and he buried his cold nose into the sweet smelling scarf of the kind woman holding him. Seiya walked into a warm cafe, tender eyes staring at the little boy as he perked up at the warm, friendly smells of the cozy cafe. His soft lavender eyes surveyed the area before they lit up at the sight of a waitress walking to a table with a tray of strawberry parfaits.

“Table for two.” Seiya pleasantly said, a polite smile on her face as the hostess stuttered before gathering two menus for the odd duo. The hostess led them towards a booth, and Seiya set Murasakibara down onto the seat before sliding into the opposite one herself.

“Y-You’re server will be with you shortly.” The poor girl fled after that, a large blush on her face as she snuck another look back at the beautiful woman. Seiya didn’t bat an eyelash, a polite smile on her face the whole time before she dropped her facade and sighed. Murasakibara stared at her curiously, but his attention reverted back to the menu with a few pictures of food.

“Order whatever you like, Murasakibara.” The child nodded, eyes never leaving the words as he decided what to eat. Seiya laughed behind a gloved hand before she began observing the people bustling in the busy winter streets. When another waitress came by, Seiya smiled politely up to the monotone woman and robotically stated her order of a hot cappuccino and a slice of tiramisu. Meanwhile, Murasakibara seemed to have troubles with ordering for he didn’t utter a single word. Instead, he pointed at the things he wanted--which was about five different orders--before Seiya helped him by telling the waitress exactly what he wanted. When the girl left with a bland “your meal will be here shortly”, Murasakibara turned to Seiya with awe in his eyes. She shrugged.

“I can read upside down.” She placed her chin atop of her entwined hands as she seriously eyed the little boy. “Now, Murasakibara. Can you tell me why I found you wandering on the streets by yourself?” He shook his head, an angry pout forming on his face as he began to doodle creatively on a kid’s menu Seiya ordered for him beforehand.

She sighed. “Can you at least tell me if you have a place I can take you back home to?” He instantly shook his head, a nervous glint in his eyes as he stared outside for a second before covering his face with his long purple bangs. Seiya frowned. His actions were oddly strange to her. She didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but by the way he kept nervously side glancing her, Seiya couldn’t help but wonder if the little boy was being abused.

“Alright.” She shifted and sat with a straight back. His nose twitched, a cute habit Seiya assumed meant he was curious. “Would you like to stay with me for a while, then?” Murasakibara blinked. Slowly, he began to nod, a toothy grin on his face as he beamed at her. It was as if she had offered him a life time of sweets with the way he grinned at her. Seiya’s heart melted at the sight.

“Perfect. I have a spare room you can stay in.” After her statements, she grew silent, opting to pull her tablet out of her briefcase and check over emails and files for her work. Eventually, the boorish waitress appeared out of thin air and set down their orders before leaving with another stereotypical statement servers used. Seiya set her tablet down and began blowing at the steam from her cappuccino.

“Do you like your food?” Seiya asked Murasakibara, who paused in his chewing to nod at her. He was currently stuffing waffles down his throat and spearing strawberries with whipped cream using his fork. Seiya watched him with humorous eyes and remembered a happy Daiki who loved to eat teriyaki burgers whenever Seiya made it for him. Daiki also so happened to like ginger snaps whenever Tetsuna baked them (at least she could make desserts in the first place).

When Seiya finished her cappuccino and delicately ate the tiramisu, she felt eyes honed in on her, specifically on her hand holding the fork with tiramisu on it. She arched an eyebrow as she met lavender orbs, who unabashedly kept staring at her with something akin to longing. Seiya moved her fork to the left and found those unwavering orbs following the fork’s actions. A tiny giggle erupted from her throat that she cleanly cleared up as she set the fork down. Murasakibara made a noise of satisfaction as Seiya pushed the plate of cake towards the little boy.

“Are you still hungry?” She asked him after he finished up the cake in record time. He blinked before shaking his head. Seiya smiled at him tenderly before calling for their waitress who appeared in thin air once more. Mayuzumi brought her the check and patiently waited when Seiya requested for her to. The redhead tipped the waitress generously afterwards before pulling on her coat.

“Are you ready to go?” Murasakibara nodded. As he stood up, he questionably looked at Seiya as she knelt beside him to place her own scarf around the child. He was further surprised and confused when she swiftly picked him up and began walking out the door. However, the purple haired boy didn’t complain. Instead, he buried his teary face further into the crook of her warm neck and clung onto her black coat tighter.

By the time Seiya returned home, Murasakibara was fast asleep against her neck and drooling quite a bit. She grimaced, peeling the boy off of her and setting him down on the living room couch with her long coat over him. He quietly groaned, his face scrunched up into a frown as he mumbled incoherent words. Seiya breathlessly chuckled as she dialed a familiar number and gently dipped down on the couch. Immediately, Murasakibara sensed her presence and drifted further into his dreams.

The call picked up after two dials (a feat really when usually it only took one dial). “Hello?”

 _“Senpai! You never call me!”_ Her coworker sounded confused but delighted to hear from her. Seiya sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose while simultaneously swinging a leg over the other. She didn’t exactly like contacting her overenthusiastic coworker, especially after she helped him with his own repressed love life and managed to hook him up with another man she claimed was “decent”. In the end, they were living a happily married life after the man proposed to her coworker and they hooked up in Canada one lovely summer afternoon. She was, of course, invited. Ever since then, her coworker managed to weasel into her life and become a good friend of hers. Though she could do without the constant “senpai!” used whenever she spoke with him.

“There’s a reason I never call you, _kouhai._ ” She bit back snarkily. He hummed, laughing at her biting tone. “Anyway, I called because I found your nephew.”

 _“Really?! That’s great! Atsushi must love you!”_ She stared at the little kid as he spoke, eyes softening when Murasakibara rolled around to his other side with a content smile on his face.

“No kidding.” She softly responded, brushing his long hair out of his mouth. “Real quick question though.” An over exaggerated gasp from the other line.

 _“You usually just demand for me to answer! Are you growing soft, senpai?”_ She rolled her eyes.

“Hardly. But, I guess you could say I have a child’s perspective now.” She bit her lip, examining the nails on her other hand. Silence continued between the two of them. There was a faint gasp before the Nitori she knew began to yell.

 _“No way! You have a kid?! Who is this lucky kiddo?! Did you and Tetsuna finally adopt or?”_ His rapid questions were met with a low chuckle as Seiya shook her head.

“No. Tetsuna found him on the street.”

“What?”

“Exactly what I said, Nitori. She found him abandoned on the street.” Seiya felt like a wine Suburban white mom gossiping with her friend Martha about her son’s soccer team. God, she needed to stop watching American soap operas with Tetsuna during Thanksgiving (which they didn’t even celebrate but they enjoyed pigging out on food while watching bad dramas using that holiday as an excuse).

 _“Shut up!”_ Seiya rolled her eyes.

“No.” She smoothed down the nonexistent wrinkles on her dress. “You’re throwing me off track. I was going to ask if Murasakibara has a terrible family at home or not.” Another few beats of silence. Then, a weary sigh.

 _“Nothing escapes you, huh, senpai?”_ A nervous apprehension filled her heart as she snuck another peek at Murasakibara, who breathed in and out slowly. At the sight of the defenseless child, she smiled awkwardly at his form before switching her gaze to the large grandfather clock ticking noisily. It was nice contrast to the deafening silence in her office, however.

“Can you tell me what happened?” She’s experienced with these types of topics, seeing as she used to live with her sole abuser back in the Akashi residence. Akashi Masaomi, not father or dad, was one of her more unfortunate parents who beat her mentally until miles of long and tall walls hid her inside of a large fortress. She knew exactly what it was like to have an abusive parental figure and to be the puppet manipulated by adults.

_“Well, he’s not beat, luckily.”_

“Words hurt as much as wounds, Nitori.” She wisely warned. He sighed again, knowing the backstory of his boss, oddly enough.

 _“I know. They hurt more, often times.”_ Seiya waited, and was not disappointed. _“His mother is an insane woman. She has more than a few mental illnesses and a terrible manipulative attitude. She’s very good at pretending to be someone she isn’t and at pointing fingers at other people to cover up her mistakes. Now, she isn’t a completely terrible person. She still loved Atsushi, when she remembered anyway.”_

“She has multiple personality disorder.” Seiya realized, feeling sick to the bone as she thought of the other her inside of her head who hasn’t resurfaced for years. However, Tetsuna was always her anchor throughout the tough times, after all.

_“Yes. She also has bipolar disorder, causing her to be especially angry quicker and she would beat it out on Atsushi’s oldest brother. His other two brothers are dead.”_

“Did she…?”

_“No. They committed suicide two years ago. Anyway, his father doesn’t live with them; he’s as bad as a manipulator as his mother, honestly. Atsushi ran away recently, probably because of the death of his oldest brother. His brother got hit by a moving van when he was on his way to pick Atsushi up from kindergarten. Ever since then, his mother pulled Atsushi out of school and she’s been blaming him for his brother’s death ever since. I tried to help Atsushi, but she said, and I quote, “I don’t trust my son with faggots like you”._

Seiya’s eyes hardened. If it was one thing she hated the most, it was definitely bigoted homophobic people who beat their children. Damn was she getting riled up at that point.

_“Atsushi ran away after that. He really hates his mother and refuses to go anywhere near his father. I only got news from my sister when she told me his mother was frantically searching for Atsushi. I assume she’s still looking for him at the moment.”_

“What do I do?”

 _“Eh?”_ The voice over the speaker sounded genuinely confused. _“You don’t have to do anything, senpai. I’m grateful you were able to find Atsushi, but this is not your problem.”_

“I know, I know.” She bit her lip. “But… I can’t help but want to help him. His situation reminds me of mine when I was younger.”

 _“Well, for starters, you could ask Atsushi who he wants to stay with first. I’m assuming you already offered him a room in your house. But, I don’t know how comfortable he is with staying over at a complete stranger’s house. I think he’s only heard of you like twice from me. Nothing bad though_!” He quickly amended. Seiya snorted.

“I’ll ask him when he’s awake.”

_“Senpai!”_

“I should take that woman to court.” Seiya murmured, an upset frown on her face.

_“That would probably be the best course of action at this point. I’m pretty sure if you don’t take her to court, she’ll take you. She’s dead set on keeping Atsushi.”_

“Well, I don’t plan on standing still while a woman scouts the town to find her child who doesn’t even want to live with her.”

_“Hm. Fair point.”_

“I appreciate you telling me this, Nitori. I’ll talk to you later. I’ll send you an email later about the reports from our branches in China.”

 _“Will do, senpai! I’ll see you tomorrow! Keep me updated on this juicy gossip!”_ Seiya rolled her eyes.

“Go away, you nut.”

 _“Love you too, senpai! Say hi to your girlfriend for me! Rin says hi too!_ ”

“Yeah, yeah. See you, sharkbait.” She ended the call. Seiya gazed up towards the ceiling, where the ceiling fan hung, covered in dust from misuse. She swung her head over to Murasakibara when he stirred, an ear popping yawn coming from his mouth. He blinked sleepily at her, a lazy smile on his face.

“Good morning, Murasakibara.” He nodded. She figured he would be mute after all the years of abuse. She smiled pleasantly at him as she brushed his bangs aside. “Did you sleep well?” Another nod.

“Perfect. Tetsuna’s still working at the kindergarten right now and Daiki is at school with her. Would you like to take a bath?” He bobbed his head up and down as his padded feet landed on the ground. Seiya grinned, unraveling her apple red hair from the confines of its tight bun. The older woman messed with her hair, thanking the stars above for allowing her to leave work early and find Murasakibara before his psychotic mother could.

As she walked over to the bathroom, Murasakibara followed after her like a little duckling. She smiled at the thought and filled up the bathtub with hot water and bubble bath powder. The redhead even bust out the many bath toys she and Tetsuna spoiled Daiki with; there were boats, rubber duckies, and much more. Seiya helped Murasakibara into the tub, a fondness in her eyes as she watched the purple haired boy interestedly playing with a rubber ducky. It squeaked, and he imitated the sound with childlike wonder. Seiya giggled.

After he was squeaky clean and drowsily blinking, Seiya drained the tub. She helped Murasakibara out of the tub and dried him off with a fluffy light green towel. He yawned, rubbing at his eye with a clenched fist and watching as Seiya swiftly pulled up borrowed underwear from Daiki. Then, she began dressing up the child with more of Daiki’s clothes, finding that they were a bit tight on the child. By the time they finished, Seiya heard a soft call from her lover at the door as well as Daiki, who sounded a bit unhappy.

“Seiya!” Tetsuna sounded a tad nervous. The redhead shrugged, thinking it was just Daiki’s arrogant attitude that brought him into a fight with another kid again (the second time this week). Now that the little blue haired brat was their child, Seiya became used to treating him much like her own son, which entailed scolding him for fighting another kid for the sixth time since he was first enrolled in the school.

“In the bathroom, love.” Seiya responded. She eyed Murasakibara and deemed him presentable. She was nervous as well, but more so for Daiki then for Tetsuna. “That was my lover, Tetsuna. She loves children.” Seiya added, feeling a bit like an idiot when the child blinked owlishly at her. Seiya huffed out air from her mouth before picking him up, a tiny squeak escaping from her mouth when Murasakibara nuzzled his slightly cold nose against her neck. She ruffled his hair comfortingly and walked out of the spacious bathroom to the living room.

“Tetsuna, how was work--” Seiya looked up. When a tiny fist wrapped around her pencil skirt and tugged, her dual colored eyes gazed down. She blinked.

“Tetsuna. Why are there two new children with you?” Seiya accused her girlfriend, said woman childishly pouting.

“I didn’t kidnap them.” Her even crystal eyes gazed at the child in Seiya’s arms. “And you can’t say anything, Sei-chan. You have a child in your arms too.” Seiya scoffed, using her other hand to pat the blond on his head.

“He’s a special case.” She argued back with no bite, but smiled lovinging at her girlfriend when the other giggled. Seiya carried Murasakibara over to the couch before plopping his long limbs onto the sofa and pressing a soft kiss onto the crown of his head. His lavender eyes glowed happily at the contact and he smiled lazily.

“Daiki.” Seiya greeted the pouting child, who perked up at his other mother’s greeting and ran over to her open arms. She picked him up, smiling lovingly at him before kissing away the frown between his eyebrows. “How are you, my love?”

He clung onto her as he talked about her day with excited arm gestures and loud exclamations. Daiki calmed down after Seiya announced she would be making dinner and for Tetsuna to watch over “their kids”. The blond and peach haired children grew teary eyed at the words and hugged each other on the other side of the couch Murasakibara was. Before Seiya could escape, however, she kissed her lovely girlfriend and laughed as she walked away when Tetsuna tried to cuddle her. Maybe it was payback for the one time Tetsuna ignored her, but Seiya didn’t say a word.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“So, who are these children?” Seiya asked quietly, stroking Murasakibara’s hair as he clung to her side like a koala babe. He enjoyed sticking to her, as shown by when he wandered over to the kitchen and looked up at her with the biggest doe eyes that Seiya couldn’t refuse him. They ended up making dinner together, a pleased Murasakibara sitting right on Seiya’s lap as he slowly ate the food they made. Daiki looked a bit jealous, especially when the little blond boy named Kise Ryouta demanded to be on Tetsuna’s lap, his sister prettily pleading as well. Tetsuna didn’t have the heart to say no, so Daiki huffed and sat in between his two mothers by himself.

“My friend told me about their lives.” Tetsuna sadly stated, watching as Daiki and Ryouta fought over a toy robot. Satsuki was too busy coloring in a dinosaur in one of the coloring books Tetsuna bought for her.

“Their parents were recently murdered by a serial killer.” The blue haired woman’s face may be monotone, but the pain in her eyes spoke levels. Murasakibara allowed his hair to be played with by Tetsuna, who gently carded her fingers through the lavender locks and created a ponytail.

“I see.” Seiya felt remorse hit her straight in the heart. “How unfortunate.”

“Yes. The police are trying to find the murderer, so in the meantime, they’re supposed to stay with one of their family members. Unfortunately, neither the mother or father has any living relatives still alive. One of the teachers at the kindergarten offered to take care of them, but she recently got into a car crash, so I’m helping her take care of them.”

“How noble of you.” Seiya teased, stealing another kiss from the pretty pink lips. Tetsuna giggled, but didn’t refute the other. Instead, she gazed down at the child dozing off against her side now. Murasakibara won her over easily, and the child was growing to like Tetsuna after the blue haired female baked a few desserts for the new children.

“I was wondering…”

“You wish to adopt them.”

“Yes.” Seiya figured as much. She smiled, glancing down at Murasakibara and wondering if the purple haired boy would enjoy living with them as well.

“I would be fine with that.” At the skeptical look from her girlfriend, Seiya rolled her eyes. “I’m better with children now, love. I should be since Daiki is our son.”

“What happened to the Sei-chan who didn’t like children?” The redhead silenced her girlfriend’s cheeky response with another dip to her lips. They parted, both flushed by joy and embarrassment.

“I don’t like children.” Murasakibara stilled at her words, as did an eavesdropping Daiki. “But, I love these ones. They’re special to me.” The tanned boy hid a smile behind the toy robot he won over. Ryouta was already focusing on his sister’s coloring book and coloring in a different dinosaur. Murasakibara sank back against the couple’s side, a tired smile beaming from his face.

“You’re a sap, Sei.” Tetsuna laughed. A mischievous glint appeared in Seiya’s eyes as she poked at her lover’s ticklish sides. Instantly, Tetsuna reacted and scooched away from the redhead, but it was too late. Seiya moved closer to her lovely girlfriend and began tickling both sides, the other desperately trying to wrench away from the taller woman’s prying fingers. She failed however, and loud, pretty laughter spilled from her lips. Murasakibara seemed happy, for a small giggle parted from his smiling lips. Seiya laughed, feeling warmth coursing through her veins at her lovely family.

Seiya nuzzled Tetsuna’s neck, planting a soft kiss against the racing pulse. The two shared another “sappy” look, and Seiya couldn’t help but wonder how lucky she was to be blessed with a wonderful lover like Tetsuna and a group of snotty brats who melted her heart.

“I know.” She muttered to Tetsuna’s words as they lay curled up against each other at night. Murasakibara slept in between the two of them; he was the youngest and the quietest of the bunch, but he easily manipulated people with his puppy eyes. Daiki grumbled about the new additions of the household but otherwise remained quite pleased at having three other kids to play with. Seiya called him “her snotty brat” and promised he wouldn’t be ignored now that there were three other kids. He blushed and pushed her away, but a large grin curved on his lips.

Seiya met Kise Ryouta and Momoi Satsuki, and both of them were a bit wary of her because of how “scary” she looked. Daiki had laughed, the little shit. Hell, even Tetsuna giggled at the remark and had to muffle her laughter into Murasakibara’s hair. Seiya shrugged her shoulders, feeling a bit wounded by their comments. God, was she becoming soft like Nitori said she was?

Anyway, her girlfriend managed to convince the two that Seiya was no demon waiting to eat them at night and Ryouta began to cling onto her. Though he did seem to prefer Tetsuna to her. Satsuki adored Tetsuna, but liked to talk about the knowledge within her smart brain with Seiya. The redhead was conflicted. She adored all of them as her own children and promptly fell in love with the two new additions to their small family. Yet, she felt like a part of her was still empty.

A small cry roused her from her thoughts. The redhead glanced down at the whimpering child in her arms, who struggled against her and began thrashing erratically. Murasakibara cried out again, fat tears rolling from his eyes and down his chubby cheeks. Tetsuna instantly woke up, sitting up to find Seiya shushing the little giant and reassuring him with quiet, soothing whispers. Murasakibara settled down, snuggling further into Seiya’s arms as she sat them both up.

“It’s okay, my love. You’re fine, you’re fine.” She whispered, cradling his face gingerly like he was about to snap into pieces. Murasakibara hiccuped, teary eyes opening up to gaze into warm golden and scarlet eyes. Large tears spilled out of his squinted orbs as he buried himself further into Seiya’s bosom. She began to hum a calming tune learned from her mother as she lifted him up in her arms and stood up out of bed.

Seiya danced slowly around the room, singing softly to the distressed child and patting his back in reassurance. He hiccuped lowly, the tremors around his body dissipating the more the redhead smoothed her hand down his back. Murasakibara sniffled. All the while, Tetsuna watched with stars dancing in her eyes as she regarded the scene with affection. When Seiya turned back around, soft smile on her face and moonlight wrapping around her delicate form, Tetsuna knew at that moment that she would love nothing more than to marry the redhead.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Tetsuna didn’t expect to love her newly adopted children as she had now. Another five days had passed since she met Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryouta, and Momoi Satsuki. She learned about Murasakibara’s unfortunate circumstances and reminded the children that the little boy was selectively mute because of his “mean” mom. Children were much smarter than adults credit them for, illustrated by the way the other three children nodded with grim smiles and understanding eyes.

Shortly after discovering Ryouta and Satsuki, she conversed with her coworker, and friend, about adopting the two siblings. Her coworker enthusiastically agreed, knowing full well how Tetsuna would care for the two. The forms were filled out and eventually, Ryouta and Satsuki were adopted as a part of the Akashi-Kuroko family. Akashi Ryouta and Akashi Satsuki were now the children of Akashi Seiya and Kuroko Tetsuna.

Currently, Seiya was beginning the procedures of taking Murasakibara’s mother to court for child abuse. The redhead knew she would win, however, seeing as Nitori was by her side as a witness and how Murasakibara’s father was starting to change from his past abusive self as well. Tetsuna was proud of her girlfriend and was glad to have Seiya as a loving girlfriend. Because of those reasons, Tetsuna swallowed down her anxiety and set out on finding a ring for the redhead. It was only a matter of time before either would ask anyway, but now that Seiya’s guard was down with the whole court issue with Murasakibara’s mother, Tetsuna could easily search around for a perfect ring without seeming too suspicious.

Which was why she was currently at a ring store by herself, staring at her own hopeless expression from the clean display case that shone with beautiful gemstone rings. It also so happened that she saved up enough for an expensive ring for Seiya, but it was only a matter of deciding between different rings. Tetsuna knew she was running out of time. There were only enough excuses she could make before Seiya cornered her or even hired another person to follow her. Tetsuna couldn’t keep brushing off the mornings when she measured Seiya’s ring finger and woke up her lover, who merely rose an eyebrow at her before returning her attention back to a clingy Murasakibara.

Tetsuna skimmed over the next set of rings the store employee showed to her, but each of them didn’t suit Seiya’s elegant taste. The blue haired female sighed. She was on winter break at the moment, and she was glad she didn’t have to take care of any other children other than her own. Fortunately, her coworker volunteered to watch over her own kids when Tetsuna began to fret over rings. It also so happened to be Seiya’s birthday today and Tetsuna’s plan would plummet into the abyss of hell if she didn’t hurry up and choose a ring already.

“Ma’am, are you okay?” The employee asked with worried eyes. The pale female numbly bobbed her head up and down.

“I’m sorry.” She sighed. “I just want to find a perfect ring for my friend.” It was the only excuse she could come up with anyway. The employee hummed.

“Well, we do have a new product.” Tetsuna smiled politely. She really didn’t know whether to hope that it would be different from all the other thousands of rings that looked similar to her or to despair in a quiet corner. Maybe the staff would allow her to sulk in the back?

“I would love to see it.” The employee nodded, moving up from their aching spot on the chair for the past half hour as Tetsuna browsed over rings. The blue haired female slouched against the seat as soon as the other person shuffled to the back to uncover this “new product”. Tetsuna wanted to snort. All of the rings appeared similar, if not the same, to her at this point in time. However, her thoughts were stopped short as the employee came back with a ring holder in their hand.

“It’s called the “forever in my heart” rings. It’s a lotus flower blue diamond and sapphire engagement ring leaf filigree band set, which is one of our bestsellers at the moment. We also offer the same ring, but with different gemstones as the center gem, side gems, and different metals. We can also engrave your ring with words for an extra 2500 yen.” The salesperson opened the black velvet ring box and Tetsuna gasped. Her light blue eyes marvelled the dark ocean blue diamond ring with a beautiful silver band underneath the current ring as the set. The leaves entangled prettily with sapphires around the second silver band, and Tetsuna could tell this ring was the one.

“How much is it?” She questioned, but she already knew the price would be quite expensive.

“89500 yen and up.” Her mouth twitched at the price, but she breathed a sigh of relief. She was lucky it wasn’t even more expensive than she expected it to be (like say 100000 yen). She shakily breathed in and out.

“Ok. I’ll take it.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Seiya arrived home with the biggest grin on her dorky face as she gathered Tetsuna up in her arms and spun her around their large living room. The shorter female joined in on her lover’s contagious laughter as they both sprawled out dizzily on the couch afterwards. The redhead smiled contently, a warm fuzzy feeling crawling up Tetsuna’s dry throat as the woman gazed at her mother’s picture with the brightest eyes. The blue haired woman leaned over to peck the pulled up cheeks with rose painted over them. Seiya blinked long red eyelashes, an affectionate gleam in them as she stroked Tetsuna’s cheek with one finger.

“I won.” Tetsuna smiled happily, relishing in the heat from Seiya and the fireplace a few paces away from the couch. It was warm and inviting, and Tetsuna only wished she could bask in her lover’s mirthful giggles forever. However, in order to ensure the other would stay by her side forever, Tetsuna first had to succeed with her plan.

“That’s amazing news, Sei.” She murmured, pecking a light kiss on Seiya’s finger. Seiya hummed, stretching up from the slouched position they were both in and staring down at Tetsuna with sparkling eyes. The pale female felt her breath catch.

“I know. Atsushi can live with us now.”

“It’s like a present.” Tetsuna joked. A few seconds passed by with Seiya critically staring at her anxious body before shrugging.

“It is my birthday, huh.” Seiya shook her head wistfully. “Time flies by so quickly, my dear.”

“And now you’re a year closer to being thirty.” She teased, a small smile flitting across her visage. Seiya laughed.

“You’re right. But, technically, you’re catching up as well, Tetsuna. You’ll be twenty five just like me in a month.” Tetsuna stuck out her tongue childishly at the other. She hated it when Seiya was right. “Anyway,” the blue haired female’s heart lept to her throat, “where are the children?”

“They’re staying over at Kiyoko’s house.” Seiya hummed.

“I see. Are you planning to give me a present?” The other flashed a wicked smirk to a blushing Tetsuna, who pushed lightly at Seiya’s shoulder. The redhead giggled again as if the constant joy within her was not able to be contained (it wasn’t). Tetsuna rolled her eyes and stood up to her full height.

“Maybe later.” She winked at Seiya before walking away to the kitchen with an extra sway in her hips. She could always count on her lover in following her when she put a little more sass in her movements, and judging by how the other scrambled up to her full height and chased after her, Tetsuna would be captured by the hungry female before being devoured against the kitchen counter.

“How about now?” Seiya lovingly kissed at every fingertip of Tetsuna’s, eliciting a fine apple hue to flush across her fair skin. Tetsuna shyly stared up at her girlfriend, a little smile dancing across her lips as she placed a warm hand on Seiya’s cheek. The taller woman nuzzled against it, a large smile engulfing her face.

“Later, Sei.” She pressed a promising kiss onto Seiya’s red lips before entwining their fingers together. “For now, have you eaten yet?”

“I have not.”

“Would you like to go out to eat or stay home and eat?”

“I would much rather stay home and eat with you.” Seiya did this ridiculous eyebrow wiggling that had Tetsuna chortling at how out of character she was acting. Goes to show how excited the taller woman was in regards to adopting Atsushi.

“You dork.” Tetsuna fondly teased; she couldn’t resist the temptation of her lover’s lips and she pecked another lingering kiss onto Seiya’s lovely scarlet mouth. The lipstick stained against her own, but she didn’t mind, would never mind if it meant her lover’s color marked across the existence of her soul and body.

“Shall I cook you something?”

“Anything.” A pause. “I’ll cook dessert though.”

“As long as it’s red velvet.” Seiya winked, a leering grin on her face as Tetsuna’s flush returned to her already pink face.

“Sei!” She laughed, but turned away to prepare her perverted girlfriend’s dessert, which was actually red velvet, no innuendo intended (though with Seiya, sometimes the innuendos were very much real). They both bustled around the kitchen, identical grins on their merry faces as they hummed sappy love songs from the 60s and danced around the kitchen, Seiya with a wooden spoon and Tetsuna with a metal whisk. As Seiya turned her back to stir more at the large pot of cream soup, the blue haired female escaped to the living room to place their Christmas CD into the cassette. She then scurried off to the bedroom in order to prepare for her plan and change into different attire.

By the time she returned to the living room with a pretty red skirt and matching top with fake white fur around the edges, Seiya walked out of the kitchen, a satisfied smile on her face. She beamed beautifully at Tetsuna’s clothes and held onto the shorter female’s waist.

“You look lovely.”

“Don’t I always?”

“Don’t be sassy with me, Kuroko Tetsuna.” Seiji threatened, “I will hit you with the wooden spoon I was using for soup.”

“What if I’m into that?”

“Fuck you.”

“No thanks, I want to eat first.” They both dissolved into fitful giggles afterwards, the two of them dancing around the living room to “Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer”. Seiya still looked dashing and intimidating as ever, with blood red lipstick, a matching tight pencil skirt, black tights, and a white button up collared long sleeve shirt with a dark crimson vest over the top. Honestly, Tetsuna found it hot for Seiya to be wearing her work attire at home as well. Tetsuna bit her lip as a familiar heat settled in the pit of her stomach. Except now was not the time to be fooling around like hormonal teenagers.

“Is dinner almost ready?” She asked instead, allowing herself to be dipped down close to the floor as Seiya mouthed the female’s sultry voice for “Santa Baby”. Seiya blinked at the question and hauled Tetsuna back to her feet.

“Yes. It should be done by now. Set the table for me, will you, dear?” The phantom smiled softly.

“It would be my pleasure.” She winked at Seiya for good measure and strut away to the kitchen first. She yelped when Seiya smacked her bottom with a hand, but all she got from Seiya was an innocent smile, a dark flush across her cheeks, and half lidded eyes. Tetsuna flushed prettily, and would continue to flush throughout the pleasant dinner.

Both settled down across one another with bowls of chowder and baked bread straight from the oven. To the background noise of Christmas music, the two toasted each other with divine aged red wine in their wine glasses. They shot hot glances back and forth between the duration of the dinner, both digging into the hot soup and steak, and the accompanying cool salad that filled their empty stomachs. As time dragged on and the both of them were grinning at each other with red hues across their faces, Tetsuna idly touched at the velvet box with the ring inside of her pocket.

She fixed herself on serving dessert to calm her nerves, cutting a slice of red velvet topped with dark chocolate icing and milk chocolate shavings shaped as swirls. She pulled the fluffy cake slice onto a nice snowy plate before walking back over to her lover who smiled kindly at her. A permanent flush remained imprinted on Tetsuna’s pale complexion, but she didn’t quite mind it. In fact, the bubbly feeling from the red wine was beginning to loosen her up for the next big announcement.

“The dessert is lovely, Tetsuna.” Seiya complimented, sipping on another glass of red wine as she alternated between drinking and eating. The redhead finished the slice of cake in no time, a peaceful expression scrawled over her face and aura as she placed her metal fork onto the plate. Before she could begin clearing the table, Tetsuna beat her to it. The shorter female stacked up the empty plates onto each other before setting them gently down into one side of the sink.

She paced back over to Seiya, who was cleaning the stains on the table with a wet cloth. She froze when Tetsuna attached herself to her back, her breasts pressing firmly against the redhead’s spine. A shiver ran down Seiya’s spine and she whipped around to face the heated face of the other.

“Tetsuna?” Seiya whispered, her heart beat reaching to her ear drums. The smaller female hummed, a shiny glint in her eyes.

“We need to talk.” In retrospect, that sounded too much like the breakup talk, and even if they were going to separate, Tetsuna wasn’t cruel enough to dump Seiya on her own birthday. However, that didn’t stop the redhead from feeling cold at the words.

“Alright.” She grew tight lipped, a small frown in her eyes. “What about, love?” Tetsuna shook her head dazedly, her fingers slipping around the box and feeling much more sweaty and gross than she wanted.

“‘s nothing bad.” The light blue eyed woman corrected. “I just…” She sighed, ruffling her hair with jittery fingers.

“Yes?” Seiya patiently asked, trailing her fingers down the bubblegum cheeks of her lover. What she didn’t expect, however, was for Tetsuna to get down on one knee and clumsily grip out a black velvet box. Seiya’s eyes grew as big as the dinner plates they were using.

“Akashi Seiya,” Tetsuna shakily said, “I’ve loved you since the moment you helped me find a class in middle school and stuck by my side during high school to college. I thought you were the prettiest girl I’ve ever met in my life, and I still do now. I’m grateful for being able to meet you and love you and be loved by you throughout the years. You make me alive and visible to myself and I don’t think I would be able to truly _feel_ without you by my side.”

“T-Tetsuna..”

“Will you do me the honors of marrying me?” Seiya gaped. For the first time in forever--and the last time was the first time she met the invisible phantom by the name of Kuroko Tetsuna--and for the years they would spend together, Seiya was utterly speechless. First, shock flooded her face, then understanding, then pure happiness. She beamed at Tetsuna, staring at her eyes then down to the beautiful blue diamond ring cushioned in the middle of the black velvet box.

“Yes.” Seiya laughed through her sobbing. “Yes, yes, _yes_!” Seiya hovered her hand in the air as Tetsuna gingerly slid the ring onto Seiya’s slender finger. It fit perfectly. After she was done placing it on, Seiya lifted the woman high up in the air and began to press kisses all over her face and neck.

“You never cease to surprise me, Tetsuna.” The redhead commented after she set Tetsuna back down to kiss the tears from the blue haired female’s ethereal eyes.

“You have made me the happiest person, Seiya.”

“Isn’t that my line, my love?” They shared a breathless chuckle, both of them tearing up at the prospect of _forever._

“You nerd. I love you, Seiya.”

“I love you too, Tetsuna.”

“I love you more.” Seiya’s eyebrow rose at that, but the smile etched on her face ruined the sass.

“I love you more and most, then.” Tetsuna muffled a sob and nodded. They held each other tenderly, clinging onto the moment for just a while longer until the music faded into dust and the fireplace crackled knowingly, as if winking to the newly engaged couple.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Seiya’s hips were a little sore when her eyelids fluttered open, but the satisfaction from the long night she had with her lover made up for the fact. Her eyes glossed over the beautiful blue diamond ring on her right ring finger as she lifted up her hand. The sunlight sparkled over the pretty jewel and turned to a light sky blue that matched her fiance’s starry eyes. Tetsuna’s head lay on the crook of her neck, both of her hands resting on Seiya’s side. On her own right ring finger sat a matching band of silver with a red ruby as the center gem instead of the blue diamond. When the light touched the sparkling gemstone, it glowed a pretty light raspberry red that complemented Seiya’s scarlet hair and right eye.

The redhead sighed peacefully, planting a feather light kiss on the slumbering Tetsuna’s forehead. The action awoke the other, and she stirred with a pleasant yawn from her pink lips. Seiya amusedly watched the other’s bedhead spring up as Tetsuna glanced up at the taller female with adoration clear in her sky blue orbs.

“Good morning, love.”

“Morning, Sei.” Tetsuna yawned once more. “What time is it?”

“About seven am in the morning.” Seiya laughed at her fiance’s miserable groan.

“Go back to sleep, Sei-chan.”

“I prefer to gaze at you, my love.” Tetsuna snorted, but her traitorous strawberry red ears gave her away. Seiya chortled as she ran her fingers down her lover’s side. The other woman hummed, snuggling further into her neck before softly kissing the large bite mark on the side of Seiya’s neck.

“You sap.” The blue haired female muttered sleepily in her air.

“Go back to sleep, dear.”

“Don’t wanna.” Seiya muffled a snicker. “I wanna spend time with Sei.” The heterochromatic eyed woman smiled softly at the confession. She kissed Tetsuna on her sleepy eyelids.

“I’ll be here, Tetsuna. We can spend the whole day together, okay? Just go back to sleep.” Tetsuna muttered another complaint before eventually falling back into deep slumber. Seiya pressed another lazy smooch against the pale cheek before flinging her unoccupied arm out to grasp her phone. She adjusted the brightness before typing in her password and staring at the familiar home page of her smartphone. A few messages were from Kiyoko, who texted Seiya with a few updates about her children while a few messages were from her coworkers congratulating her on her birthday and wishing her a lovely winter break. She replied to them all, wishing them the same and thanking them for their birthday wishes for her. She scrolled through Kiyoko’s messages, a fond smile growing on her beaming face as she stared down at the images of her children playing.

There were a few pictures of her kids smiling up at the camera with toothy grins and scrunched up eyes as they all wished her a “Happy Birthday”. She grinned down at the phone before going back to her homepage and clicking on the contacts app. The redhead scrolled through her many contacts and finally found the right one. Seiya clicked on the contact and called the person, the grin never leaving her face.

“Hello?” She greeted as soon as the call went through.

A yawn. _“Senpai. It’s like seven in the morning. What are you doing up?”_ A few blankets seemed to be rustling in the background as he yawned once more.

“I just wanted to update you on Atsushi real quick.”

_“Atsushi? What’s wrong? Is he okay?”_

“He’s fine.” Seiya smiled into the receiver. “He’s no longer Murasakibara though.”

 _“What does that even mean? It’s too early for this bullshit, senpai.”_ Nitori deadpanned. Seiya shook her head fondly.

“It’s also too early for your sass, Nitori. Anyway, he’s no longer a Murasakibara because he’s now an Akashi.”

 _“Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. So he’s now Akashi Atsushi?”_ Seiya nodded, but quickly realized he wouldn’t be able to see it. She grunted a reply. _“Wow, that’s a tricky name. It’s like you’re trying to make a pun or something. How’s sushi doing anyway?”_

“Please kindly shut up, Nitori. And the kid’s fine. He’s going to fit right in.” Seiya confirmed.

 _“Whatever, you know you love me.”_ A muffled response was on the other line as a deep, gruff voice filled the static. Seiya chuckled lowly, figuring it was just Nitori’s husband.

 _“I’m not cheating on you, Rin. Go back to sleep.”_ Another pause. _“It’s just my boss!”_

Seiya heard another voice say something along the lines of, “So you’re cheating on me with your boss?” and she actually laughed aloud.

_“No! It’s just Akashi-san! Akashi is a **girl** and in case you haven’t noticed, I’m kind of gay, you shark enthusiast.”_

Seiya honestly couldn’t breath from all the contained snickering she was doing. “Am I interrupting something, sharkbait?” Nitori huffed.

_“Like you should be talking, strawberries and cream. I know you’re lesbian ass just had a few rounds of back breaking sex with your girlfriend.”_

“Really?” She asked, amused. “Strawberries and cream?”

 _“Cause you’re red like a strawberry and as whipped as cream when it comes to your Kurok_ o.” Nitori actually snickered. God bless.

“Well, she’s no longer a Kuroko so.”

“Seriously, you need to stop announcing your news like that. But, wait, really?! She’s an Akashi now?!” Another muffled yelp from his boyfriend as Nitori sheepishly apologized.

“Yeah. We’re engaged.” Just saying it aloud made butterflies swoop down her stomach. God, she was as whipped as Nitori said.

_“That’s so great! I’m so happy for you, strawberries and cream!”_

“Do your boyfriend and I a favor and shut up, Nitori.” She laughed afterwards though. Rin seemed to hear as the static crackled further into her ear and his deep voice filled the speaker.

_“She’s right, Ai. Go back to sleep or I’ll make you. God, sometimes I don’t know how we married. Anyways, how are you Akashi?”_

“Don’t be rude to sharkbait, Jaws.”

 _“This is why I didn’t want you watching Jaws, fucking hell.”_ Rin grumbled. _“He can take it anyways. He’s taken a lot harder stuff before.”_

“I did not need to know about your sex life, Rin, but thanks for the input.” Seiya smirked as a stuttered reply came from the male, and Nitori’s howling laughter could be heard in the background.

 _“I didn’t---It wasn’t like--Shut up, Ai! I swear to the stars I will ban you to the couch!”_ The redhead laughed. She honestly missed the two knuckleheads and hoped to meet them again with her children with her as well.

The faint rustling filled her ear as Nitori’s familiar voice switched back. _“I’m going back to bed now senpai. I think Rin’s really mad at me.”_

_“Damn straight I am!”_

“Doesn’t he mean “damn gay”?” Seiya joked. For once, someone laughed at her jokes and Nitori was like her best friend now (and probably only best friend in all honesty).

 _“I heard that, stumpy candy cane!”_ Rin insulted, only to be countered with his boyfriend’s logic of how they were both redheads so technically he was invertly insulting himself as well.

“Well, have fun in bed. I know I did.”

 _“Alright, senpai! I’ll text you later!”_ Nitori cheerfully said before the line cut off and her phone beeped twice, indicating the call was over. She set down the phone, a bemused smile on her face as her eyes wandered back down to right hand with the glistening ring on her finger. Her smile grew wider as she sunk back down against the pillow and shut her eyes. Sleep was no foreign stranger to her that morning.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“How does this keep happening?” Seiya asked herself as she stared down at the little boy with bright green hair and a stuffed pink bunny in his hands. He pushed his glasses up onto the start of the bridge of his nose, a sophisticated gleam in his eyes despite the fact that he looked his age with a stuffed bunny in his arms. He trembled a bit from the events that happened beforehand, and Seiya ran a hand through her curly red locks from her previous bun. She knelt down to his height with a benevolent smile.

“Are you Midorima Shintarou?” He nodded meekly, appraising her with his eyes. When he deemed her as harmless, he resembled less like a cat rubbed the wrong way.

“W-Who are you?” Midorima questioned with a slight tremble on his lip. Seiya sighed inwardly, hoping the other wouldn’t freak out like he looked like he would.

“I’m your mother’s friend, Midorima. She asked me to take care of you.”

“My mother’s dead.” Seiya resisted the urge to wince. He didn’t sound too happy and even with four children and counting, she didn’t exactly have the smooth talent with children like her fiance did. She inwardly swooned at the word “fiance” before remembering she had to try to win this little boy over like she promised she would to Midorima’s mother.

“I know. But before she passed away, she asked me to take care of you.” Seiya honestly said, holding out her hand. “I’m Akashi Seiya.” Midorima gingerly took her hand in his.

“Where’s papa?” Seiya maintained a pleasant smile on her face, but mentally growled at the thought of Midorima’s father. He was just a dirty cheater who ran out on his wife as soon as he discovered she had cancer. Honestly, the male didn’t deserve to even visit his own son.

“Do you want to know the truth?” Midorima nodded. “Well, the truth is your dad left your mother as soon as he found out she had cancer.” The green haired boy stilled at her stinging words. She calmed herself down considerably before she could bring out her anger on Midorimia’s father onto the little boy, and he didn’t deserve that.

“I’m sorry. I’m just frustrated at your father. Your mother was a lovely woman, Midorima.”

“I know.” He softly said, a few stray tears falling down his cheeks. Seiya’s heart grew cold at his words and she opened up her arms for him. Instantly, he ran into her arms and began to cry. Seiya whispered softly to him, carrying his body up with her as she stood up to her full height. The redhead smoothed down his straight green hair and pat his back consistently. Eventually, Midorima softly sniffled, his emerald eyes sparkling with unadulterated sadness that burned at Seiya’s throat.

“You’re a strong child, Midorima.” She assured him with a soothing tone. He sniffled again, clutching tighter onto his pink bunny. “But, you’re still young. I promised your mother I would take care of you no matter what.”

Midorima looked up at the pretty lady holding him. Her golden and crimson eyes scared him at first with its intensity, but he grew more curious at the pretty orbs that sparkled like gems. Seiya smiled sweetly at him, much like his mother would do, albeit weaker.

“Would you like to come home with me?” She kindly asked. Midorima sniffled before nodding his head.

“Yes.”

And so the beginning of Akashi Seiya’s wonderful world began with five colorful children and one beautiful fiance.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yay for lesbian aus
> 
> here's a link to the wedding ring: 
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/219644330/lotus-flower-blue-diamond-sapphire?ref=shop_home_active_6
> 
> srry for my shitty writing ha ahah ahahaahahahah im dead


End file.
